


The Follow-Up to Sam Fic

by Destruktow



Series: Dest's TAU Fics [4]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, fuck sam's mom, she can die in a fire and burn in hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27825766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destruktow/pseuds/Destruktow
Summary: a follow-up fic to the sam arc!
Relationships: Alice Reese/Eternal Suffering
Series: Dest's TAU Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941781
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	1. destroy sam's mom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rindomness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rindomness/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Not-So-Happy Holidays](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27788851) by [rindomness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rindomness/pseuds/rindomness). 



and then Alcor killed Sam's mom and ate her soul. the end.


	2. kill sam's mom 2k20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the best fic i have

After Dipper killed Sam's mom, he proceeded to track down every reincarnation of her and kill them as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nothing else compares


End file.
